Maybe this is his new chance
by Letitallburn
Summary: This is the same Avatar/Harry Potter crossover that it was. It is just that My friend pointed out some mistakes to me so I decided to redo it to correct those mistakes. If you want to read the full summary is inside the story; and sorry about this.


Summary- A very bitter Harry is tired of the pain earth is feeling and is extremely tired of not being able to help her. Decides to leave and finds himself heading towards Pandora; with the only person he calls a friend in the cell besides him. So now all that can be said is watch out Pandora here comes Harry Potter and Jake Sully.

**Chapter One**

Harry hissed out yet another curse, both figural and literary, as he tore his way through the numerous deatheaters that were on the forbidden forest grounds. He had been doing similar actions, like this, for what seemed like hours on end and had taken down too many deatheaters to count while doing so.

Though Harry honestly didn't think it really counted for much seeing as Voldemort relied mainly on numbers instead of strength and brains; meaning he had a lot of canon folder instead of valuable fighters. Though despite this, Voldemort relying on mainly numbers instead of skilled fighters that is, Harry still did manage to get slightly injured during all the fighting he had been doing. After all Voldemort did have some skilled fighters; however few that might be.

Harry while thinking on this continued fighting the suicidal death eaters that keep throwing themselves at him in a sad attempt to stop him from getting to their Lord. Harry could honestly say he was getting a more then a little irritated at it. This irritation quickly turned to anger as yet another death eater took a leap at him. Causing Harry to quickly blast him clear across the field, before once more continuing to fight his way to the dark lord.

That is when Harry saw it, an opening, one that would get him a lot closer to Voldemort if he took it; hell tit would place him right beside Voldemort if he took it right at them moment. The only problem was that the opening took him right through the center of the battle field; where the majority of the werewolves and Vampires were fighting . Which Harry, and nearly everyone else, had been trying to avoid.

Looking around and seeing no other way, that and really not wanting to wait for another way to be made. Harry took deep breath and threw himself in the direction he had seen the opening in; throwing multiple spells and protections spells on himself as he did so. Knowing that with out a doubt he would need them if he wanting to make it through to Voldemort.

Once he landed Harry quickly rolled out of the way of a werewolf claw and while rolling away from the vampire quickly kicked out hitting an attacking vampire in the face. He then quickly pulling himself in a fighting position and pulled out his own special goblin made sword. One that he hadn't really needed earlier and one that he had coated just a few hours ago with a combination of Basilisk and Acromantula venom; which was a deadly combination that even phoenix tears couldn't heal someone who had been hit by it.

Once he had his blade out Harry quickly began to slice out at the now attacking werewolves and vampires; a vicious, animalistic snarl on his face as he did so. Harry made quick work of those that were attacking him. Using his skills with his blade, which he had spent the last two years learning, his pure magical power and the fear that the werewolves and vampires had of him against them as he all but danced his way through them.

Harry was half way though the, now much smaller, crowd of werewolves and vampires. He was covered pretty much from head to toe in their blood and had a thoroughly pissed off smile on his face; these fool, the werewolves and vampires that is, didn't know when to quite and that was really pissing off Harry even more then he already was.

Harry had already easily done away with more then half of their numbers, with out taking much of an injury or breaking much of a sweat, and they were still attacking him in the hope of stopping him; which wasn't going to happen. So with this, nearing homicidal, anger and with thoughts of nothing but pure death in mind Harry once more brought both his wand and his sword up and destroyed yet another attacking werewolf; this time by both blasting of his head and cutting off his limbs.

Ten minutes later Harry still covered in blood. Still wearing the same pissed off smile, though it had an even more homicidal edge to it now, and now letting loose an angry growl through the smile, stood in front of the remaining vampires and werewolves of Voldemort's army. Which was now a grand number of eight, and all of which were now, finally getting some common sense, trying to escape and run away from the toughly pissed over, very powerful, a now murderous, wizard in front of them.

Unfortunately for them it was a little bit too late for that and Harry wasn't in the mood to let them escape. At least not any more.

Now, after taking care of the few werewolf and vampires that had stood in he was Harry found himself on the other side of the field. Realizing this Harry began to make his way over to Voldemort, who was now waiting for him, an angry sneer on his face as he did so. Harry seeing this moved even faster toward the so called dark lord; leaving behind him the bodies of the once large werewolf and Vampire army that had once been Voldemort's heavy hitters.

As Harry finally reached Voldemort said dark lord looked at the blood drenched teen in front of him and with scorn in his voice venomously hissed out at him; a look of pure disgust in his eyes as he did so.

"Potter, do you honestly think some one like you, someone of your heritage as pathetic as it is, could take on someone of my caliber; of my pure and proud heritage! I am the dark, the greatest dark lord there ever was! I am Lord Voldemort! I done things you couldn't do even in your dreams, not even in a million years!" Harry hearing this snorted before sarcastically replying.

"Some one like me? Do you mean a half blood…wait you're a half blood too...so much for your pure and proud heritage huh… so guess that's not it...hmm I know you must mean sane, or human or perhaps you mean devilishly good looking because in all honesty your really none of those things. As for you having done thing I couldn't do even in my dreams you're probably right for the pure and simple fact that I don't want to do them. Now enough chatter lets get back to fighting because by the end of this day I promise you one of us isn't going to be walking away from this battle alive; and it isn't going to be me."

This said Harry threw a severing hex at Voldemort; who was beyond pissed at what Harry said. Voldemort seeing the hex heading his way dodged out of the way of said spell with a snake like movement before returning fire at Harry; with several rather humiliating and painful curses. It seemed the battle that was going to decide the end of the war had finally started.

It had been nearly two hours since both Harry and Voldemort had started fighting and they were still going strong; neither giving an inch to the other. In fact both of them seemed pretty evenly matched Voldemort with his snake like reflexes, unbelievable cruelty, incredible knowledge on both light and dark spells, and cunningness; all of which he had in spades.

While Harry had his superior speed, strength of body from all the physical training he did, an incredible amount of craftiness or creativeness, pure magical powers, loads of different muggle weapons, which Voldemort nor his deatheaters really knew how to defend themselves against, and a surprising amount of knowledge; largely from the Black and Potter libraries which where the largest libraries out there.

All these skills, combined with the fact that Harry had been fighting hard before he decided to take on Voldemort, made the two fighting incapable of beating the other.

That is until Voldemort made a mistake he underestimated one of Harry's weapons. Thinking nothing of it as it few towards him; believing that his shield would stop it from hitting him.

Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for the rest of the wizarding world the shield did nothing to stop the weapon from hitting Voldemort. This being said the look on Voldemort's face as a senbon needle pierced his neck would be something that would bring a smile to Harry's face for years to come; especially when Voldemort realized that the needle had both paralyzed and poisoned him. Thus Voldemort, the darkest and cruelest dark wizard of his day and age, was defeated by a simple senbon needle.

Voldemort once he realized this screamed in pure unadulterated rage before looking at the now smiling Harry and with something beyond insanity in his eyes screeched out.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT GO OUT LIKE THIS! I WILL NOT! I'LL NOT LET IT END LIKE THIS! POTTER YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! ALL OF YOU WILL I PROMISE YOU THAT! YOU'LL ALL REGET NOT LISTENING TO LORD VOLDEMORT!" This said Voldemort fall to the ground, finally succumbing to the poison.

But before the poison killed him Voldemort let one last attack out in the form of a solid sickly green cloud of magic. Only this magic didn't attack any one instead it sunk into the earth. Seeing this Harry got a very bad felling in his gut; especially when he noticed the sadistic smile on Voldemort's dead face.

Deciding to ignore the feeling for now Harry shakily walked away from Voldemort's body and began to walk around the now battle ground; looking for his friends and anyone who needed some help now that the battle was finally over.


End file.
